Best Laid Plans 7
by wajag
Summary: Methos is coping with his Ancient's powers, and the Trust is showing their face.


Author: wajag  
Title:Best Laid Plans 7  
Feedback  
Rating:R-17  
Info:sequel to Best Laid Plans 1 - 6 (X-over HL with SG1) & What Might Have Been  
Character Listing:M, DM, J, OFC, SG-1 characters  
  
Summary:Part 7 is a short bridge to the next increment. Methos has to come to grips with his powers and his place in the life of his friends. Jack is grabbed by the Trust (x-NID).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, Stargate or a new car. I won't be making a profit off of this (or I would own Highlander, Stargate or a new car.)  
  
This is an Alternate Universe sci-fi crossover between two programs that I enjoy. Please forgive in advance anything that isn't canon or technically accurate, I'm definitely ad-libbing all the science and techno-talk and changing the universe to suit my needs. Having read the story Best Laid Plans-1-6 would make this one easier to understand. Of course having familiarity with Highlander and StarGate - 1 characters and situations is assumed.  
  
Colorado  
  
As Methos waited for the red traffic light to change, he looked at the storm clouds gathering in the blue Colorado sky, a billowing, changing canvas. The clouds were magnificent, fluffy and white on the top but dark and menacing underneath. Just like him.  
  
Over the centuries he'd learned to mask his emotions and put on a light and calm mask. People believed he was 'Adam Pierson'. While unseen beneath the surface he was Methos, twelve thousand years of death and destruction. Dangerous, dark, and powerful. Like the electricity in the air, he could feel the power churning inside him. It scared him, having so much power at his command. Would the absolute power corrupt him as the old saying went? Would he be strong enough to resist molding the world to his image?  
  
He felt for the link he had with all Immortals and sent a pulse of confirmation. He felt the thrum sent back by his Immortals. He was linked to over eight hundred Immortals every second of every day, so why did he feel so alone?  
  
He felt a mental embrace, much like a hug. MacLeod. His shields must be slipping, he thought as he fortified them.  
  
Methos? Mac sent through the link. Thousands of miles away, he'd felt something forlorn in Methos' mental 'flavor' today. Other than suggesting Mac go to Paris with Joe and the women, Methos had been oddly withdrawn.  
  
Has Paris become boring already? Methos sent with an amused thought.  
  
MacLeod had gone with Joe, Amanda, Nicholas, Linda and Joshua on a trip to Paris. There were several reasons for this trip, both fun and business. Linda had wanted to see Paris after all of the stories she'd heard about it, and Amanda had been more than happy to act as a tour guide. They also wanted to visit Zoe, Methos' daughter that had been adopted by Ceirdwyn and her mortal husband, and Nicole who was acting as Ceirdwyn's Watcher and Zoe's Nanny. MacLeod had flown them over there in Methos' shuttle, having offered to let them use his barge. The women and children would be staying for two weeks.  
  
Methos had encouraged the trip and offered his shuttle to Mac as their transportation. He'd discussed plans with Joe to begin to mold the Watcher Academy into a school for both Watchers and Immortals. Methos wanted to implement his vision in the next few years so that the boys could attend preschool at the Watcher Academy. Methos envisioned it becoming a safe environment for pre or young Immortals to study. The Watchers and the Immortals could get to know each other, neither group would have to hide what they were, and the pre or young Immortals would be able to learn about Immortal history directly from the Watcher archives.  
  
Methos had proposed his plan to Amanda and Linda, who'd offered to help by setting up a curriculum. Amanda could teach Watcher recruits about Immortals, and several of the Watcher teachers would teach the children about Immortal history, languages and the finer points of being inconspicuous in a crowd. Methos was sure he'd have no trouble talking an Immortal into being a weapons master for the students.  
  
Paris is fine and you know it. What's wrong? Mac sent bringing Methos back to their conversation.  
  
Why would you think anything is wrong? Methos prevaricated.  
  
Methos!  
  
Methos could feel the disbelief and frustration in Mac's thoughts. Methos sighed. Why shouldn't he tell Mac what was on his mind? Why did he have to be strong all the time?  
  
Would you like to come to Paris? We could check out your favorite bookstores... Mac added at Methos' silence.  
  
No Mac. I was just feeling my age. Too much time around brooding Scots I guess. I was thinking about what might have been.  
  
Across the ocean, Mac closed his eyes in sympathetic pain. You are loved Methos.  
  
I know. Methos responded. I can't explain it.  
  
If you won't come here, I'll be back as soon as the women are settled. Mac thought adamantly, putting all his determination into the link.  
  
No Mac. What you're doing is more important than a few brooding thoughts. Be Joe's moral support with the Watchers and show the women and boys Paris. The boys tell me they're having a great time.  
  
Methos...  
  
Methos could feel Mac's concern and frustration. I'll be fine. I'm only a thought away. He sent along with humor. Gotta go, the traffic light just changed. Later Mac.  
  
Methos brushed Mac with an affectionate hug before he closed the link. He monitored Mac's continued concern while he pulled out into traffic and continued on his way to the Base. He decided to stop for a coffee at the coffee shop at the edge of town. It was always nice to relax a little before he had to go through the gauntlet that was the SGC's security.  
  
He really didn't know what was causing his morose feelings. Thomas Clayton and his cronies at the NID had been neutralized six months ago, the Tok'ra had remained quiet, the Goa'uld were minding their own business in their parts of the universe, and the SGC was running Situation Normal. The friendly relations between Watchers and Immortals were right on track, his children were all doing fine, and Conner and Alex MacLeod's child was due anytime now.  
  
Maybe it was the dreams and bits of memory that had returned to him. He'd remembered some of his lost memories of his early days at the Complex. That must be what was making him feel alone, he was missing his Alpha brothers. (See my fan fiction What Might Have Been)  
  
He redirected his thoughts to the interesting translation that he and Daniel were working on. It was written in a variety of Alien languages and appeared to be a personal journal. Methos wrote his journals using a variety of languages within the same sentence. He was intrigued and amused that someone else had the same quirks! Methos knew many languages Earthly and otherwise, but the translation was a challenge because so many languages had similar words that meant different things. He and Daniel had been working on this translation for a week now and were just barely into it.  
  
Feeling better, Methos pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop. He smiled at the frantic look on the faces of the customers rushing into the shop, and the relieved faces of the people coming out with their large morning motivation drinks. His schedule was less defined than these peoples'. He showed up when he showed up. He wasn't being paid for his services and it was his fascination with the work that kept him coming back.  
  
June looked up at the pleasant chime of the bells tied to the door handle. She smiled as she saw the lean young man enter. He had the sexiest accent! He was one of her favorite customers. He came in almost every weekday and had a smile and a nice word for them. He never seemed like he was in a hurry and often let others place their orders before him when there was a long line in the store. He called them by name, indicating that he'd read their nametags, a nicety that most people didn't acknowledge. She'd taken care of the customer ahead of him and stopped to give him her full attention.  
  
"The regular this morning?" She asked. In all the times he'd been in here, he'd never offered his name.  
  
Methos nodded. "Good morning June. It looks like things are quieting down now," Methos said and smiled at the two women who cheerfully greeted him.  
  
June nodded. "You timed it perfectly."  
  
"How did your son do with his assignment Lorraine?" Methos asked of the cashier when June began to make his coffee.  
  
"He got a B, that website you recommended was great! How'd you find such an obscure site for Egyptian History?" Lorraine asked.  
  
Methos grinned. "I have PhD's in Ancient Studies and Linguistics." Actually he hadn't 'found' the obscure website, it was one of his. When the coffee shop cashier had been moaning about the lack of child friendly websites on history, Methos had pointed her in the direction of the site. He'd created it several years ago for the children of one of the Watchers he knew. It helped that he'd raised several hundred children and knew what interested and motivated them. He was glad that Lorraine's son had found it useful.  
  
"You're kidding right?" June asked after looking at Lorraine. This was the only 'personal' thing they'd learned of the friendly young man in the year since he'd been coming in.  
  
Methos shook his head. "From the Sorbonne no less. Dr. Pierson at your service." He grinned as he made a slight bow. He straightened and reached for his Mocha as she offered it.  
  
"Doctor is way too formal for you." June flirted, hoping he'd finally offer his first name. She was pleased when he did.  
  
"Better make it Adam then. I'm all for informalities."  
  
"Adam." June said, liking the way it sounded. It fit him. "What brings a PhD from the Sorbonne way out here?" She asked. Adam was being unusually open and friendly this morning.  
  
"I work for a private historical group and we're using the Air Force's satellites to take pictures of suspected historical sites. We're hoping to get enough data to start up a few new excavations." Methos lied smoothly. His SUV had a base sticker on it and this story would explain why he had access to the Base.  
  
"A excavation around here?" June asked hopefully.  
  
Methos shook his head negatively and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "A site in Egypt and another in South America. You ladies have a nice day." Methos said over his shoulder as he turned towards the door.  
  
An elderly man sitting in the corner sipped at this coffee and shifted his paper to be able to see the young man get into his SUV. This coffee shop had checked out as a 'regular' stopping place for Dr. Adam Pierson in the mornings. Now if they could only narrow down a window of time. He scribbled in the margins next to the crossword puzzle, noting the time Dr. Pierson had entered and left the coffee shop. He also made a note that Pierson knew the first names of the women working here. That might be something they could use later.  
  
As Methos approached the security gate at the SGC, his step was light and a smile was firmly plastered on his face, blue mood long forgotten. Fresh, flavorful coffee was definitely the right way to start the day!  
  
June looked after the departing man. "He doesn't act like a man with a PhD. He's so - normal!"  
  
Lorraine chuckled. "Hey, most of our customers are from the base and have degrees as rocket scientists and stuff, compared to them a PhD in Ancient Studies is normal! Why don't we take advantage of all the book smarts around here and have a trivia contest. The person that guesses the questions right, gets .50 cents off their drinks!"  
  
June looked over at Lorraine. "You want to go one-on-one with rocket scientists, are you crazy?"  
  
"My mother always said, Book smart- common sense retarded!" Lorraine said. I can get my son to help us put together the questions. Come on, it will be a good way to find out something about our customers and a little entertainment for them in the mornings."  
  
June sighed. "Okay, but you get to find the questions!"  
  
Methos opened the door of the coffee shop for Samantha Carter the next morning.  
  
"I really appreciate this Adam, it was nice of you to give me a ride into work while my car was in the shop."  
  
"My pleasure Major, you were right on my way. What will you have?"  
  
June and Lorraine looked at each other in surprise before looking back over at Adam and the pretty blonde he'd come in with. Adam was always alone!  
  
"Regular for you Adam?" June said after the woman had placed her order. Adam had called her 'Major', probably meaning that he worked with her rather than they were seeing each other.  
  
Sam smiled at Adam. Mac was right; Adam did look tired and worn. Duncan had called her every night while he'd been in Paris. They'd been dating for several months and that was just one of the many considerate things he did that pleased Sam's feminine side.  
  
Mac had asked Sam if she wanted to go with him to Paris, but she'd declined. The project scientists were going to run a test on the satellite prototype, the design that Adam had given them to create a satellite network around Earth to prevent the Goa'uld from ringing in. She felt she couldn't miss the test, even if she could be back in an hour. Mac had smiled at her dedication to science and let it drop. Telling her that he'd be thinking of her while he carried the women's shopping bags, and wore holes in his shoes from sightseeing. Despite his brave talk, Mac had missed her and called her every night during his trip. Last night he'd been worried about Adam.  
  
Sam was still amazed at the link that the Immortals shared. Telepathy made it a faster, more reliable method of instant communication than anything else in the world. It must be comforting, yet intrusive to have someone be able to sense your emotional state from a continent away.  
  
Adam looked tired despite his efforts to make everything appear normal. Was the Ancient's power inside giving him problems? Perhaps Janet needed to give him a check up, not that they'd been able to do anything but measure the power he emitted!  
  
"I'm fine Sam, really. Mac is just being a mother hen." Adam whispered.  
  
Sam blushed, had he read her mind?  
  
"It's all over your face." Methos said with a smile that didn't reflect in his eyes. That Mac was checking up on him, and that everyone thought the worst of him irritated him. Reading minds without respect for their privacy, as if he'd want any more noise in his head!  
  
This time Sam read his face before he blanked it. "He was worried. He cares about you, we all do." Sam said.  
  
Methos sighed and let his irritation fade away. It was hard work having people in his life that cared about him. He reached for their order and smiled at June.  
  
"Oh by the way, the Earth's distance from the sun is 149,597,870 km." Sam said with a glance at the question written on the chalkboard that was hanging behind the cash register. "Do you want that in miles?"  
  
Lorraine laughed. "I'll take your word for it."  
  
He handed Sam her cup and moved towards the door. He held it open for her and said softly, "Mac should mind his own business." His eyes saying that he wanted her to mind it as well.  
  
Sam changed the subject but made a mental note to herself to talk to Jack as soon as she got a moment.  
  
Methos kept the conversation light as he drove to the SGC. While he talked, he thought about the old man he'd seen sitting in the coffee shop the past few mornings. He'd altered his arrival time by almost half an hour each time, and still the old man was there. He hadn't seen a Watcher tattoo, but just in case, he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing in Colorado. A mental command had the Complex's computer running a cross check on the Watcher agent locations.  
  
Several weeks later, Methos was still working on the translation with Daniel when he felt the changes in the MacLeod baby's Quickening.  
  
Connor? Methos sent.  
  
Methos? Came Connor's pleased response. Methos had visited the MacLeods frequently, always making sure he announced himself before 'appearing' at their doorstep.  
  
It's time. Alex is starting labor. Get your stuff packed and let me know when you're ready. I'll come for you. Methos felt Connor's excited affirmative.  
  
Methos sent the command to the Complex to power up the infirmary and begin the sterilization process. "Connor's wife is in labor, gotta run." Methos said to Daniel with a grin.  
  
"Hey congratulations 'Dad'!" Daniel said and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I'll save you some." He indicated the journal.  
  
Methos grinned. "You'd better or I'll take away your allergy pills!" He mock threatened. He picked up the phone and dialed General Hammond's aide, letting him know that he and Mac would be off base.  
  
Mac, are you and Teal'c nearly through beating each other up?  
  
We weren't beating each other up... Mac responded to Methos' carefully worded tease about he and Teal'c sparring sessions.  
  
Connor and Alex are in labor, do you want to come or not? Methos asked already knowing the answer. Mac had been ecstatic at the thought of being an Uncle.  
  
Oh! Yes! When are you leaving? Came Mac's excited reply.  
  
Ten minutes from now.  
  
Where do I meet you?  
  
Just let me know when you're ready or I'll pull you out of the middle of your shower. Methos sent in amused warning. Methos knew Mac would believe him capable of that and be ready in the requested time!  
  
I'll be ready!  
  
Methos stopped at Jack's office on his way to Mac's room. He poked his head in the opened door and saw Jack frowning over mounds of paperwork. "Mac and I are going to take a trip to the Complex."  
  
"The daddy thing again huh?" Jack said with a grin. Methos had told him about the experiment that Mac's kinsman and wife had volunteered for. Jack approved of anything that created more Immortals and kept Pierson available. He hoped for Pierson's sake the birth went as planned. He knew Pierson worried about how he'd keep the Immortal Race going without having to do it all himself!  
  
Methos nodded. "Mac's going to be an Uncle."  
  
"Save me a cigar will you?" Jack said.  
  
"I will, Connor can afford the best!" Methos joked as he turned to leave.  
  
In a few minutes he was outside Mac's quarters and knocking on the door. Mac opened the door, still towel drying his hair. He had showered and dressed in his allotted time. Mac was so easy.  
  
"Do I need to bring an overnight bag?" Mac asked as Methos stepped into the room.  
  
Methos shook his head No. "I can always send you back."  
  
"We aren't taking the shuttle?" Mac asked. He loved flying the Alien shuttle and grasped at any excuse to use it knowing Methos would let him pilot it.  
  
"Don't have time. Besides, there are techs crawling all over it testing the power systems." Connor, are you ready? Methos could feel the baby's discomfort and confusion. He blocked some of the discomfort from the tiny mind and sent his love and reassurances.  
  
Ready! Connor sent, his excitement and nervousness reflected in the link.  
  
Methos stepped to Mac's side, and in the next instant they were in the entryway of Connor's elegant New York home.  
  
"Glad you could make it Doctor." Alex said as she and Connor came into the room, Alex rubbing her bulging abdomen and Connor's arm draped protectively around her shoulders.  
  
'Adam' had visited the couple frequently throughout the pregnancy. He wanted Alex to be comfortable with him being her Doctor, and delivering the baby in the hospital facility where all Immortals had been born rather than a traditional hospital. Methos had monitored the pregnancy closely because it was the first of its kind. Instead of transferring the egg normally, he'd used his Ancient powers to transfer the egg to Connor, and let the Scot handle the intimate transfer to his wife. If this experiment was successful, Methos could support the requests for Immortal children without 'doing the deed', something he'd rather not do with strangers.  
  
"So, where to now?" Alex said and snuggled into Connor's arm. "Where is this Immortal birthplace, not far I hope? I'm not sure how long he'll wait!"  
  
"Not far at all." Methos said and stepped to take Alex's hand. Connor, keep your arm on her shoulders. Mac why don't you take her other side.  
  
"Have you picked a name yet?" Mac asked as he moved to Alex's other side.  
  
"We've narrowed it down to two, but we haven't agreed on which."  
  
"Everybody ready?" Methos said. He felt their affirmatives and reached out for their minds.  
  
In a blink they were at the complex. Alex looked around at the white sterile corridors in surprise. "I don't want to know." She mumbled.  
  
Connor chuckled. "Welcome to the club!"  
  
"This way." Methos said and led them to the infirmary. He'd put them down the corridor so that Alex could see enough of the Complex to believe it was a medical facility. She'd also have time to prepare herself before she saw the birthing room.  
  
Now it was time to check on the other half of his plan. Cassandra? Methos sent through the link as they entered the infirmary.  
  
Methos? Cassandra responded in surprise. She hadn't spoken to Methos directly since she'd left Seacouver nearly a year ago.  
  
Methos could feel her discomfort at his direct link. I have a favor to ask.  
  
What kind of favor? She asked suspiciously.  
  
Connor and his wife are in labor and need a midwife. Will you help?  
  
An Immortal child?  
  
Yes.  
  
Cassandra thought about it for a moment. She had offered her help to 'Alpha Blue' before she'd learned that he was really the Immortal she'd known and hated as 'Methos' for thousands of years. She was trying to change the way she thought of him, but it was hard. Did she still want to help? Would it be a good thing to have him owe her a favor? She did want to make sure that their Race continued to thrive. She sighed. I'll help.  
  
Can you come now?  
  
Do I need anything? She asked, still off balanced from the mental battle she waged with her emotions and logic.  
  
No. We're here at the Gathering Place. I'll need to touch your mind to bring you here, just like I did before. Methos made sure he referred to the Complex by the name she'd heard it called by.  
  
Cassandra fought to control the panic at that thought of letting Methos touch and control her mind.  
  
Just like last time. I'll just move you here. Mac and Connor are both here. Methos added when he felt her fear.  
  
Cassandra closed her eyes and sent her confirmation. She could do this, she repeated to herself like a mantra.  
  
She felt a brush of vast, bridled power as Methos' mind took hold of hers. She opened her eyes in alarm only to see that she was now standing in a hospital room facing a surprised Connor and Duncan. A wide-eyed woman stood between them, rubbing her abdomen.  
  
"I don't want to know." Alex repeated when a beautiful auburn haired woman appeared in front of them.  
  
Connor patted his wife's hand reassuringly. "Cassandra, what are you doing here?" Connor asked. He'd met Cassandra in his wanderings of his native Scotland. Cassandra had a cottage outside Glenfinnen in Scotland.  
  
"Alex, this is Cassandra." Methos said, saving Cassandra from answering Connor. "She's going to assist me. She's been a Midwife and a Healer for a very long time."  
  
"She's an Immortal too?" Alex guessed. Benjamin or Adam or whatever his name was, only seem to have Immortal friends.  
  
Methos nodded. "Cassandra and Connor, why don't you help Alex into a gown and then into that bed." Methos said and indicated a bed all made up with linens, a hospital smock at its foot.  
  
"Mac, why don't we step outside and let them get Alex ready." Methos said and moved towards the door.  
  
"Why did you bring Cassandra here?" Mac asked after they'd heard the infirmary doors close behind them.  
  
"She's at a loss at what to do with herself. She wanted to help with the Immortal babies before she knew I was Alpha Blue, so I decided to see if she was serious." Methos said quietly.  
  
When Methos and Duncan left the room, Cassandra looked at Connor closely. She'd heard the older Highlander had married a Mortal. Not wanting the woman to understand what she was going to say, Cassandra spoke in Gaelic. "Your wife is a surrogate mother Connor? You're not old enough to father your own and I can feel this child."  
  
Connor knelt beside a sitting Alex and moved to pull off her shoes and socks. He replied in Gaelic. "Methos."  
  
Cassandra's jaw opened in shock. Taking a deep breath she replied in Gaelic, keeping her voice calm. "Are you so blinded by who he is that you would let him lie with your wife?"  
  
Connor stopped what he was doing and stood to face Cassandra menacingly. "Watch yourself Witch." He growled in Gaelic, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"Connor! What's wrong?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nothing sweetheart. Cassandra asked a question." Connor said. He helped Alex out of the maternity dress she was wearing, his eyes directed at Cassandra. He switched back to Gaelic to talk to Cassandra. "You don't know what you're talking about Cassandra. You don't have the details so just mind your own business." He said in a more pleasant tone of voice.  
  
"I know all about Methos and what he's capable of." Cassandra answered in an equally calm tone of voice.  
  
"Just for the record, I won't have you speaking ill of a good friend of mine. He altered Alex and transferred the egg to me. I slept with my wife. We would never have volunteered if it involved anything else." Connor said, his eyes shooting daggers at Cassandra over his wife's head.  
  
Now is not the time! Methos sent with a touch of compulsion. I don't want Alex or the baby upset more than they are already. Methos had listened in on the conversation when Connor became upset. To Cassandra he sent a quick summary of what he'd done six months ago, emphasizing that Connor and Alex had volunteered to try this.  
  
You transferred your egg to Connor?  
  
Yes, and he transferred it to Alex. I only touched her to alter her. I'm not the Horseman anymore Cassandra. I'm just trying to find another way to save our Race.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cassandra said out loud. "I was mistaken. I jumped to conclusions, something I seemed to do a lot around Methos."  
  
Methos and Mac walked into the room. "It's time. Let's get you comfortable shall we?" Methos opened a cabinet and pulled out some packets of sterile scrubs. He tossed a packet at each of his 'helpers'. "Suit up." The scrubs weren't necessary in the infirmary, but he was doing this for Alex's sensibilities. She didn't know anything about the Complex's advanced technology, as if she'd believe him!  
  
Several hours later, Connor and Alex were whispering softly over the sleeping form of their new son. Mac, Cassandra and Methos stepped away to give them more privacy.  
  
"You have another beautiful son Methos." Mac said with a smile. He was an Uncle! He'd been proud and excited that Connor wanted to include him in this special event. And although Connor hadn't told Duncan that he and Alex had volunteered to try this experiment of Methos', Duncan had been the first he'd told of their successful conception.  
  
Methos wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand. He'd already delivered the afterbirth and altered Alex's body back to her natural condition. "I'm glad that our experiment worked. I'll try it on a few more couples before I call it a success and offer it to more Immortals."  
  
Cassandra had watched Methos delivering the baby. He had a gentle and compassionate bedside manner. She wondered if it was because it was his son he was delivering, or if it was something he'd developed after he'd left the Horsemen. Duncan had told her that Methos had been a Doctor many times in the past. "You didn't need my help here. Why did you ask for a favor?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Methos looked over at her, his eyes penetrating. "You asked to help with the Immortal babies. If I do more of the egg transfers, I'd like you to monitor the pregnancies and assist in the births. Your skills and empathic healing powers will alert you to any problems that might occur. I can alert you to the impending births. If this works, the other fertile Immortals might consider allowing me to transfer their eggs, widen the gene pool a little." Methos said. It was also the only way that Connor and Alex could have a second Immortal child. Methos couldn't be the father of a second one without it being a clone of its brother.  
  
"May I think on this?" Cassandra asked after a minute.  
  
Methos nodded. "I'll contact the next Immortal couple on the waiting list. I'll let you know after I've spoken with them."  
  
Methos returned to the happy parents while Mac took Cassandra to the eating area. "I think you've chosen a name?" Methos said after feeling a change in Connor's thoughts.  
  
"We have." Alex said and told him what they'd chosen.  
  
Methos smiled and brushed the sleeping child's head gently. He brought the newborn into the Immortal link. Everyone. I want to introduce you to the newest Immortal in our family. This is Matthew. Connor and Alexandria MacLeod's son.  
  
Methos left the link open as Immortals began to send their congratulations to Connor and welcome greetings to Matthew. He filtered the link so that the child wasn't overwhelmed or frightened by the large and powerful link he had with all Immortals.  
  
The Marine stationed at the internal security gate to the SGC tunnel watched Colonel O'Neill's truck take the road to the right once he'd cleared the security checkpoint. That road led up to the small but remote lake on base. The camping gear in the back of the truck told the gate Sergeant that Colonel O'Neill was going fishing, rather than to his home off base. The Sergeant belonged to a secret group of renegade X-NID agents that had formed a group they called The Trust.  
  
The Trust had managed to secure and escape with some of the more advanced Alien technology held by the NID when former NID Director Thomas Clayton had been arrested. The Trust planned to use the technology to help them keep an eye on the SGC and their Alien 'Allies'. If the Government wasn't going to take a stand against the SGC's tendency to let Aliens push the Earth around, the Trust would! Clayton's second in command Major Grissom, had been able to relay some of the things that the Immortal Adam Pierson had done when he'd stopped Thomas Clayton earlier in the year. Although Clayton was in a secure facility and no one was able to get to him for visits without the approval from the highest level, Major Grissom and his men hadn't been put under the same level of security. The Trust had decided that Pierson could be 'convinced' to become a tool for the good of Earth. If not, then they'd disintegrate SG-1, the honored flag team of the SGC. The Trust had studied Clayton's errors and felt they had a viable plan.  
  
The Trust had agents watching each of the members of SG-1 when they left base. They planned to grab the first SG-1 member they could to enable them to blackmail or capture Pierson. With a hostage, Pierson could be controlled. They'd stayed away from Pierson's children as being too guarded after Clayton's failed attempt at their abduction.  
  
The Sergeant's job was to watch for the comings and goings of the members of SG-1. Colonel O'Neill was the first SG-1 team member to be outside of the tight security area, and most importantly, alone during their small window of opportunity.  
  
The Sergeant pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed a number. "SEAGULL here. O'Neill just left the inner gate and is headed to the lake on base. According to the security log, there are only two other people up at the lake now. O'Neill should be the only one in route."  
  
"Confirmed. HAWK out."  
  
Jack puffed on the cigar that Pierson had sent back for him. He smiled, enjoying the smooth taste. If this kept up, he'd get one of these nice Cuban cigars every few months! It was fine by him if Pierson had found a way of keeping the Immortal Race alive and well, Earth could certainly use more of the Ancient's help, and Pierson was an okay guy.  
  
Jack had taken the long weekend off to go fishing at a favorite fishing spot that just so happened to be on base. Not a 'real' fishing spot, after all the government kept it stocked with trout for the benefit of the military families posted here, but it was still pristine and easy to get to. It had the added advantage of being accessible if he got a call from SGC on an emergency. A helicopter could be in and out in minutes and he'd be back at base quickly.  
  
He'd asked the rest of SG-1 if they wanted to come along on his weekend excursion. They always said No, but it was fun to see what excuses they came up with to get out of fishing. He grinned as he went down the guest list; Pierson and Mac were still visiting with the proud new parents, Sam was working in her lab on the naquada generator she'd only been working on FOREVER! Daniel was off with one of the SG teams looking over some old ruins they'd found. Teal'c was off world visiting Bra'tak and his son. Only General Hammond had a legitimate excuse, he had a meeting in Washington DC.  
  
Jack's eyes gleamed at the road sign just ahead. This was one of his favorite curvy roads, edged by the greenery of unspoiled wilderness. Jack enjoyed taking the curves a little faster than the posted limit. His truck hugged the curves nicely and he trusted its ability to stop quickly. Feeling good about having the next three days off to fish and camp, Jack began singing the theme song to one of the cartoons he'd introduced Teal'c to when the Jaffa had been studying Earth culture and media.  
  
"Go Speed Racer, go Speed Racer, go Speed Racer Go!" He sang as he steered the truck tightly, making sure he stayed on his side of the road.  
  
When the road straightened out again, he laughed at his own adolescent tendencies. He hadn't gone very far beyond the curves when he saw a pale blonde kid in torn up clothes staggering at the side of the road.  
  
"What the Hell?" Jack mumbled and pulled the truck over to the side, shifting it quickly into PARK. Leaving the truck running and the driver's door open, Jack was at the boy's side in a few giant steps. He turned the kid around to look at him. The kid's blue eyes were dazed and unresponsive. "Hey kid, what happened?" Jack queried.  
  
The kid continued to stare at him blankly.  
  
"Okay, let's just check you out to see if you're hurt." As he checked the kid for injuries, Jack kept checking to see if the kid had responded to his voice or presence yet. Jack was confused. The kid was dirty, dazed and his clothes were a mess, but the kid didn't have a scratch on him!  
  
"Lets go back to my truck and call this in." Jack said as he gently pulled the kid towards his truck to get his cell phone out of his glove compartment. He never made it. He felt two quick hits to his back and his legs collapsed on him. He tried to turn over but he couldn't seem to get his body to work right. The world just faded.  
  
Mac and Teal'c were jogging on the trails on base, enjoying exercise more outdoors on days like this than inside. Mac enjoyed working out with the Jaffa because the big man forced the Immortal to stretch his limitations. Mac also didn't have to worry about hurting the Jaffa. As he jogged today, Mac had slipped into a 'zone', his conscious mind letting his subconscious operate his body while he concentrated on what was bothering him  
  
Mac's life was neat and tidy; he hadn't been excited about anything as much as he'd been about being a part of the SGC and SG-1. His life had meaning, and a purpose. His relationship with Samantha was progressing nicely. They hadn't slept together, but their kisses had been worth the wait! They were still in the 'getting to know each other' stage and Mac relished that journey with his intelligent and beautiful co-worker. Right now, Samantha was working on a cold fusion power device that Methos had given them the schematics for, and working out the last bugs in a naquada generator that was a pet project of hers. Samantha and the other SGC scientists were in geek heaven. Mac smiled at the image that came to mind, beautiful Samantha leaning over complicated schematics with the other geeks, a smile of joy on her concentrating face. Beautiful!  
  
A shifting stone under his foot brought his attention back to the mountain trail he and Teal'c jogged. Without interrupting his pace, Teal'c shifted to a leading position as the trail narrowed, preventing them from jogging side by side. Mac fell into step a few paces behind him. His mind drifted again.  
  
Something was bothering Methos and had been for over a month now. At first, Mac had thought it might be worry about Connor's imminent child, but Matthew had been born healthy and without complications. Cassandra had even offered to help with the future pregnancies and births. It looked like the Immoral woman was finally overcoming her anger at Methos.  
  
Mac knew that Cassandra's anger had been justified. Methos had been responsible for the death of her village and her enslavement. The ancient Immortal had raped and abused her until she'd escaped from the Four Horsemen. But that had been thousands of years ago. Methos had changed. Methos deserved a second chance, just as Mac had after Culloden and his Dark Quickening. Just as Cassandra had after she'd escaped the Horsemen. As Joe had pointed out using the Watcher Chronicles as his proof, Cassandra had owned slaves, and manipulated men into wars. She'd used her Voice and sex to have Mac kill a former student of hers that had twisted his power of the Voice and was ruthlessly killing Mortals and Immortals. She'd been using Mac to destroy the Horsemen, although Mac would have done that anyway! Mac hadn't been able to break her control until he'd faced Methos in a church in Bordeaux. The feel of Methos' ancient Quickening had shaken her control. Mac had still been angry with Methos, but her controlling rage was gone. Mac had been able to use his own thoughts and judgments to act against Kronos. He'd been able to stop Cassandra from taking Methos' head after the oldest Immortal had been weakened after the double Quickening they'd gotten from Kronos and Silas.  
  
Mac forced his mind to move on to try and find the source of Methos' distraction. It wasn't the baby, not Cassandra, not the Watchers and not SGC. Methos and Daniel were still working on a translation that both men found fascinating. The only feeling that Mac had been able to get from Methos was one of being alone. Mac puffed out air in frustration. The smell of dirt, forest and pine brought an image of Little Deer to his mind. She'd told him once that you needed to walk in someone else's moccasins to learn things you never knew about them. Okay. Why was Methos feeling alone? His life was full of people. He had his friends; Mac himself, Joe in Seacouver, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Samantha were all here and a part of his life. He had his children, always just a thought away. Methos was an active part of their lives, able to pop in whenever he wanted or they needed. He was linked to every Immortal, often opening the link to share thoughts or start conversations among them. Mac felt like a part of a large family whenever Methos did this. He enjoyed their mental conversations, getting to speak with Immortals he'd never met who were on the other side of the world from him! The Watchers were settling down and coming into line with Methos' plans for them. They'd quickly taken advantage of the offers to talk directly with the Immortals. The researchers were filling in gaps in the Chronicles and the field Watchers were enjoying a safety and camaraderie that they'd never experienced before.  
  
The Tok'ra were keeping to themselves, the Goa'uld were minding their own business and the NID had been leashed. Everything in Methos' life was just as Methos planned. Mac's attention was drawn to Teal'c as the big man slowed his pace and moved to the side of the trail as it opened back up. Mac moved to fall in beside Teal'c. Ahead of them were several other joggers.  
  
A petite blonde haired woman with a dark haired lanky man jogged easily ahead of them. The woman's long hair was pulled into a ponytail and swished as she jogged. The image of Alexa and Methos popped unbidden into Mac's thoughts. Could that be the source of Methos' loneliness? Mac knew that Methos regretted not knowing about the Complex or his past when he'd met and fell in love with Alexa. The Ancient knowledge at the Complex could have saved her life. He could have had a child with Alexa and had the happiness that he'd given to Connor and Alex.  
  
Mac's heart felt anguish for his friend. Methos was surrounded every second of every day, but he couldn't be more alone.  
  
Jack work up with a sledgehammer pounding ruthlessly into his skull. He remembered stopping and checking out the kid, and getting hit by something, make that two 'somethings' that knocked him out. He opened his eyes to find himself on the floor in a cold brick room. A man in dark clothes sat on a chair facing him.  
  
Jack struggled to sit up, difficult since his wrists were tied behind his back and his legs were tied from his ankles to his knees!  
  
"Good. You're finally awake. I was getting bored with sitting around waiting for you." The man said.  
  
"So sorry." Jack said, his smile indicating that he was everything but sorry!  
  
"Our sources say that you're important to Adam Pierson. That's the only reason you're here. You're going to call him and get him for us."  
  
"Oh I don't think so." Jack said flippantly.  
  
"Oh I do. We want him to tell us where the Complex is." The man said standing.  
  
Jack grunted in pain as the man's foot collided heavily with his ribs. Why in the Hell did these fanatical extremists think that he'd do anything to let the Complex fall into their hands? What made them think that Pierson would hand over the advanced Alien technology knowing that it would be used to advance their twisted purposes and not the good of Earth? He heard the man's voice as he tucked into a ball, trying to protect his head and ribs.  
  
"Oh I think you'll tell us, even if you don't say a thing. A beating and a few pictures will convince Pierson to give us what we want." The kicks continued to hammer into Jack until he blacked out.  
  
Jack woke again and was actually sorry. Everything hurt from the abuse he'd gotten earlier. "Unconscious is nice." He mumbled with a split lip as he shifted to try and look around the room. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the man who'd beaten him earlier sitting in the chair again.  
  
The man smiled; his smile dark and promising more pain. "Your face is nice and swollen. The pictures turned out very nice. We won't have any trouble convincing Pierson that we mean business."  
  
Jack licked his swollen and painful lips. "You're wasting your time. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"We call ourselves the Trust now. You and your friends have crippled the NID, but we managed to get our hands on a few Alien toys and records. We know all about Pierson and the SGC. We know that once we have the Complex, not even you will be able to get back inside it. Nice of the Aliens to design such a advanced security system."  
  
Jack thought about the security at the Complex. True it was advanced, but it only responded to Pierson now. The security protocols would never keep him out! Jack narrowed his swollen eyes to look at the man in the chair. The Trust or whatever they called themselves, couldn't know about Pierson's Ancient powers! General Hammond hadn't put it into any of the official reports. The President and the Chiefs of Staff knew what had really happened, how much power Pierson had, but that was a 'Need to Know' National Security secret that no one else knew!  
  
Jack grimaced as he shifted into a more comfortable position. These guys didn't know that Pierson could be here with a thought. All he had to do was connect with Jack's mind. But Jack didn't want Pierson here. He didn't want to be bait for Pierson. Jack didn't want Pierson to even have to make the decision to help or not. Jack went into every mission believing that it was his last. He worked very hard to make sure it wasn't. For him or his team, but then he liked to be pleasantly surprised when they walked through the Stargate alive. This was just another mission.  
  
He wouldn't let Pierson find him. His Black Ops training had given him the mental tools he needed. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift into another life he'd lived. On the frozen world they'd labeled P3R118 he'd been brainwashed into thinking he was Jonah, a foreman at an underground power plant. When SG-1 had discovered the world's administrators had been using generations of their own people as slave labor to keep the few elite members of their society in a state of luxury, they'd been kidnapped and brainwashed into thinking they were simple factory workers. They'd been sent underground and worked as section workers oblivious of who they really were. Teal'c had been able to fight off the brainwashing first because of the symbiot he carried inside him. He'd been able to prompt the rest of them to remember who they were, allowing them to free the imprisoned underground workers. Traces of the imprinted Jonah personality was still in his mind. He'd just go into that person for a little while so Pierson couldn't find him.  
  
Methos was typing out the report that he and Daniel had worked out as a result of their translation of the journal. He could have transcribed it using the Complex's computers, but there was something satisfying in doing it the old fashioned way. Handwritten would have been even more satisfying but General Hammond wanted it by the end of the week. Pity. It had taken he and Daniel months, but the translation had been worth every moment. It had been a pleasure to find something that challenged his skills. The author had been an Alien explorer, traveling the Universe and recording their findings. They'd inadvertently left this journal at one of the stops. The explorer could still be out there, seeking new worlds and civilizations; they'd been thousands of years old in the journal they'd translated. Methos found himself drawn to try and find the traveler.  
  
Methos paused in his typing as a mail icon popped up in the lower right hand side of his screen. He finished his paragraph and saved the document before he clicked on the icon. Immediately a picture popped up. Methos' blood ran cold as he recognized the beaten man in the picture. Jack! He read the print at the bottom of the picture. 'If you want to see him alive again, go to the phone booth at the gas station by your apartment and wait for our call in forty-five minutes.'  
  
Methos sent his mind in search of Jack's. He'd been able to sense the Mortals he'd worked and linked with, as easily as he sensed his Immortals. But this time he only sensed vagueness where 'Jack' normally was. Had they drugged Jack or was he unconscious? Methos could push to firm the connection, but he might injure Jack. Plans and options ran through Methos' mind as he stood. "Daniel."  
  
"Daniel immediately looked up at the unusual tone of Adam's voice. He shifted his chair back to look at Adam's monitor screen. "Oh no. Is that who I think it is?" He said, hoping that Adam would deny what his mind already knew.  
  
"Yes. Find out what you can, I'm going to the gas station." Methos said and moved out of the room. Mac, trouble! Methos explained as he hurried topside and to his car. He refused Mac's demands to go with him. I can take care of myself. Methos sent to the angry and worried Highlander.  
  
The message had given him forty-five minutes. That meant they didn't know he could get there within a blink of an eye. He'd have to behave as if he had no powers, which meant driving to the contact point. As he drove, he continued to try unsuccessfully to locate Jack.  
  
Even speeding, Methos barely made it to the gas station in the allotted time. He didn't dare use his powers to get there faster; they were probably watching him closely. He thought he'd spotted a tail as he left the base. If whoever had taken Jack had spies on base, Methos didn't want them to see him do anything unusual. That was his secret weapon; they couldn't know 'everything' he could do!  
  
He had only stood by the pay phone for a few moments before it began to ring. He grabbed at the phone, "What do you want?" He said.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you followed instructions Dr. Pierson, and that you didn't bother to bring help." The voice on the other end of the phone said.  
  
"You're watching me then." Methos said.  
  
"We are. If you continue to behave properly you might get to see Colonel O'Neill alive again."  
  
"What do you want? And what promise do I have that Colonel O'Neill will be released once you have what you want?" Methos said, stalling for time. He was using his mind to home in on the location of the voice at the other end of the phone.  
  
"You will go to the park three blocks north of here and wait for instructions." The voice said before hanging up.  
  
Damn! He hadn't gotten a clear location on the voice. What good was all of this power if he couldn't use it without hurting people?  
  
Mac? What do you have? Methos sent through the link.  
  
They found Colonel O'Neill's truck on the way up to the lake. He'd checked out for the weekend to go fishing. His truck was pushed over an embankment; they only spotted it when they sent a helicopter up. They must have gotten him before they pushed the truck over; there was no blood inside.  
  
Any leads? Methos asked as he returned to his SUV.  
  
None, but General Hammond said it had to be someone with enough clearance to move with impunity on base.  
  
Methos was silent for a moment. The voice called me Dr. Pierson, and insinuated that they have someone watching me. They probably have someone watching each of us or they wouldn't have known when Jack was by himself. Tell the others to be careful. I'm going to the park a few blocks from the phone booth. It's the next contact point.  
  
What do they want Methos?  
  
They haven't said yet.  
  
Be careful Methos, you shouldn't be doing this alone. Mac sent, imploring with his mind for Methos to let him help.  
  
Easy MacLeod, you're only a thought away. I'll bring you if I need you. Methos sent before closing the link.  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this might be a long one. This is just to hold you. To be continued in Best Laid Plans -8.  
22 of 22 


End file.
